The disclosures herein relate generally to computer systems and more particularly to a system and method for installing software onto a build-to-order computer system using an identification device.
In a build-to-order manufacturing process, a build-to-order computer system is assembled using hardware and software components specified by a customer. A list of the software components to be installed onto a build-to-order computer system is generated in response to an order placed by a customer. The list is accessed during the build-to-order manufacturing process to allow the software components specified by the customer to be installed onto a computer system. In order to access the list in an automated software installation environment, a build-to-order computer system needs some way to access the list. A floppy disk that includes an identifier associated with the list may be provided to a build-to-order computer system to allow the system to access the list. Floppy disks, however, are rapidly becoming obsolete.
It would be desirable to be able to install software onto a build-to-order computer system without the need for a floppy disk associated with the computer system. Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for installing software onto a build-to-order computer system using an identification device.